Fallen Angel
by MarluxiaSCREAM
Summary: Axel is falling for Roxas, but doubts that Roxas would be interested in a relationship with him. Little does Axel know Roxas has begun to fall for the redhead. Will Roxas confess? How will Axel react? Yeah i can't summarise well lolz. Akuroku lemon.


A/N YAY! My first Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it and please be nice to me lol  
Thank you my darling beta for correcting the grammar and spelling, love yooouuu =D

Well here it is, enjoy!

Fallen Angel

The livid adolescent stormed out of the house while his so called friends continued to laugh at his sensitivity. He had no clue where his boot clad feet were taking him, but he did not honestly care as long as it was as far away as possible from _them_and their constant judging. Just as the youth stepped out of the hostile home a slender arm wound itself around his waist, forcing the being to come to a halt. The blond haired male turned around to see who the culprit was. In all honesty, Roxas already expected to see the tall, breathtaking redhead before him, so it did not come as a surprise when he saw the object of his desire standing there, looking as beautiful as ever; Roxas had a sense of déjà vu flash through him as the wiry arm pulled him as close as possible.

This happened too frequently for Roxas' liking, storming out of people's houses because he simply could not handle Axels constant flirting with every being in sight. Just like many another nights Demyx, Zexion and god knows who else were making fun of him and his 'puppy eyes' that he apparently made at the older male; the redheaded teen broke the stillness that seemed to have formed by gently placing his hand on the younger boy's chin and giving him a deep, sensual kiss; forgetting that he had ever felt any anger towards his leather attired boyfriend, the blonds' cerulean eyes slipped shut, full of lust. He parted his lips, waiting for the familiar tongue to enter his anticipating mouth; just as Roxas had expected, the green eyed male roughly forced his tongue into the younger males willing mouth, whilst still holding some sense of tenderness. Continuing to kiss the life out of the eager teen, the redhead pushed the boy with force against the steel garage door at the front of the semi-detached house.

Roxas whimpered with delight at the elder males' dominance, and the small, breathless moans that emitted from the teens' swollen lips only spurred the redhead on and made him even more aroused. The blond writhed in pleasure as Axel slid his cold, wondering hands up the formers toned chest. Feeling the memorable body beneath his hands, Axel whispered sweet nothings and promises into the boy's ear;

"It will change," he said, "I will change; I promise you, Roxy."

_Would it? Would he? _Roxas couldn't listen to anymore of Axels' broken promises. The younger teen felt a sudden rush of anger and resentment fill his entire body, overtaking the lust and longing that was previously filling his entire body. _Why does he continue to lie and lie? He doesn't care, he never has, and he never will!_

He couldn't take it anymore; the constant lies, the whoring around with every being in sight, the rejection, the utter humiliation of it all!!

"Sure Axel, that's what you say every time shit like this happens! And I, being the fool that I am, believe you _every_time!" Roxas expressed whilst pushing the near anorexic male off of his being, his sun-kissed hands shaking terribly. "I should really know by now that you don't want a relationship with me, I'm just your… your sex toy!"

Slightly annoyed at Roxas' behavior, Axel could feel the once sexual atmosphere drift away, leaving him with a certain _problem_ in his pants.

"Come on now Roxy, you know you can't resist me." The arrogant male stated with a smug grin and a raise of his strangely shaped eyebrows.

"Huh, do you wanna know the truth? I can't. For some stupid and unknowledgeable reason I seem to have fallen for you and your goddamn ways! Every time I see you I just wanna touch you and be held by you, but no matter how much I wish for you to recognize me for something more than just a good lay it never happens! "

With that said Roxas found it impossible to meet the gleaming emerald gaze that he felt burning into his skull. He couldn't believe the words that passed his lips; did he really just say that? He knew what he felt towards the striking redhead but he would never voice them, would he? By the way Axel was looking at him he guessed so. Roxas dared to glance up at Axel and he appeared to be just as shocked as the blond beauty was feeling; Roxas was the one who first suggested hiding their 'relationship', if that's what you could call it, but back then he didn't expect these feelings to emerge when he expressed his fear of commitment and relationships, which was almost a year ago.

"Oh whoa, hold on their Rox. Do you have any clue what rubbish your spouting out here?"

"Erm…"

"I mean, you can't possibly mean all of what you just said right? Right?" Axel was just as confused as the young boy. All of this talk about him not caring and treating the angelic boy the way he did was all part of his plan; he knew that if he were to act affection with Roxas, or if here were to voice any concern then he would never be able to spend any time with his secret love, as it would cause so much suspicion; so he did the exact opposite in order to keep his Roxy. _Not exactly the most genius plan I've ever had, _thought Axel grimly, _but hey, this is me we're talking about, my logic does not tend to resemble earth logic_. Roxas had made it crystal clear that he didn't want any 'lovey-dovey nonsense' and that he was just in it for the sex when they first realized the strong attraction they both had for each other.

Roxas cleared his throat with a small cough, which made Axel think he was going to answer his question. Axel could not lie, when he heard those words fall from the perfectly shaped lips he, to some extent, believed them, but then he realized this was reality, Roxas wouldn't dare say such things.

"OK…..Right….The thing is…….." Roxas had no idea what to say to the male that stood before him. As far as Roxas knew the elder male was laughing at him and his sudden outburst. Looking at Axels striking facial features, he realized that Axel actually looked rather profound. He'd never seen this expression on the redheads face before.

"Roxas, did you really mean what you just said?" Axel could not help but ask; he was so confused at the younger's apparent change of heart. Roxas could see the set of emerald eyes he was staring into fill with hope. The cerulean eyed boy knew the answer to Axels question but he just could not find the words to say. He was embarrassed of himself, and the way he treated Axel. Talk about sending mixed signals.

"Answer!! Roxy...answer, _please_!" A hint of desperation could be heard in Axels' deep, smooth voice. The younger of the two could not help but smile and let a small chuckle part from his lips, at the use of Axels pet name for him; Roxy. He despised it when the others called it him but with Axel, it was different. "Oh, I see you're making fun of me know, ay?" Axel added, thinking the boy was giggling at his expense. The annoyed look that adorned Axels face only encouraged the boy to laugh even harder.

"Gosh, Axel!" Roxas managed to utter through his giggling fit.

"I'm glad you're finding this situation funny, 'cause I'm certainly not!"

"Oh shut-up and just kiss me." Without even giving the redhead time to respond, Roxas had already pushed himself up against the speechless male, firmly planting his lips onto Axels. Even though Axel was extremely confused at this point he couldn't bare not to react to the familiar, moving gentle lips on top of his. Whilst tracing Roxas' bottom lip with his tongue, Axel pushed the boy up against the garage door just like he did minutes before. Humming with pleasure, Roxas broke the kiss to whisper into his love's ear. "Oh, by the way, I meant _every_word that I said earlier on," Roxas stated breathlessly.

"But….I thought you didn't want any of the whole, and I quote, 'lovey-dovey nonsense."

"Yeah well, that was before I got to know you better, the real you. I didn't realize that you were, well, the way you are. If that makes any sense to you at all."

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" The redhead questioned, whilst he shyly averted his eyes and prodded his black and red studded belt.

"Huh?" Was all Roxas could manage to say. _Was Axel just implying that he has feelings for me?_Roxas wouldn't let himself believe that for one second. Someone like Axel couldn't fall for someone like him, right? All sorts of emotions and questions were flooding Roxas' brain. _Axel __**can't **__have feelings for me. Everything about him is just so_ _**perfect**_, _right from his blazing, spiked hair to his collapsing, stinking black converse. _Amidst all Roxas' deep thinking, Axel was silently leading him back through the house and up into the formers bedroom. The scent of hair product hit Axel square in the face as soon as he opened the door to his angel's bedroom. _Huh, no wonder his hair is so faultless all the time._Roxas finally recognizing the switch from the outside to inside gasped as Axel drew him in as close as was humanly possible.

Whilst stroking the flaxen hair that belonged to Roxas, he cooed sweet nothings into his ear.

"You're mine now, you know that, right Roxy? I have you and I don't intend on ever letting you go; my little angel, my fallen angel sent from up above." Unable to form a coherent sentence the addressed teen just simply nodded as Axel continued to whisper into his ear. Slowly Axel began to direct the boy in his arms towards the four poster bed, the deep red satin sheets inviting the couple. Placing his angel onto the edge of the awaiting bed Axels lips met the plump, soft lips that belonged to his lover. Tracing his tongue across Roxas' bottom lip, Axel awaited access into his lover's mouth. With Roxas permitting the aroused males eager tongue entrance the kiss deepened as Axel explored every inch inside of the panting boy's mouth. The kiss was most different to that of their usual raw, lust controlled and fast paced kisses; neither of the two teenagers had ever felt anything remotely like this in their lives; the affection, the sensuality, the passion and as cliché as it may sound an act of two becoming one.

Unable to control himself the dubbed _fallen angel_was moaning into the deepness of the kiss like never before. The two were now in a different position; Roxas lying down and Axel straddling the formers shapely hips. Roxas' hands were all over the redhead's body, always moving from different parts of him to another, from being tangled in his fiery mane to underneath his 30 Seconds to Mars band tee.

Both boys broke the kiss, panting for air. Still wanting more of the petite, blue eyed cherub, Axel got to work on the boys t-shirt. The now heavily aroused redhead began lifting the maroon polo shirt off of the boy and discarded of the item as fast as his limbs would allow him. Placing his hands on the inside of Axels' thighs, Roxas watched hungrily as the former took his worn out t-shirt off revealing a pale, defined and lean chest.

"See something you like? I know I do." The last few words that left Axels' mouth were nothing more than a breathless whisper.

Smirking to himself, Axel began to leave a trail of small kisses starting from Roxas' jaw down to his erect left nipple; he then took the hardened nub into his mouth and expertly began to tease it. Despite trying his hardest Roxas let out a long, soft moan due to Axels' actions. Content with himself, Axel moved over to Roxas' other hardened nipple, teasing it just the same as he did to the other.

"Axel…Don't bother with all this foreplay shit…AHHH….Just take me now! Please…" With one last bite to the nipple Axel hovered over Roxas' being, faces centimeters apart. Staring intently at one another, Axel ground his hips down against Roxas' erection over and over. Not satisfied with Roxas' moans and cries he begged more of the boy.

"Oh…Roxy baby...Say it, say my name!" Not even contemplating the panting redhead's request, Roxas bucked his hips up meeting the pace of Axels' thrusts before answering the request. Roxas never knew dry humping could feel so amazing.

"Axxxell!"

"Louder babes, louder!"

"Mmmnnn… this feels so fucking good! AXEL!!" Roxas was about to explode right there and then, he signaled to Axel with his nerve ridden hands to stop with the teasing and get on with it. He could not handle it anymore, he could feel himself about to give in and soil his pants with a white substance. Slowing down the thrusts until they finally came to a halt, Axel started on Roxas' belt buckle. Successfully unbuckling the black, worn leather belt he started to pull the material over Roxas' straining bulge. Small mews of pleasure formed from his lovers' mouth. With the black baggy jeans thrown on the floor, Axel gave his attention to the next and final layer that was preventing him from his prize. All the while, Roxas was leaving a trail of little kisses all over the pale, willowy neck belonging to his lover. The cold air hit Roxas' now revealed erect member letting him know that Axel had succeeded with ridding him of his clothing. With a smirk gracing his face, Axel stared at Roxas' member licking his lips. Not satisfied being the only one out of the pair completely naked, Roxas reached out with trembling hands and tried to undo the redhead's belt. Axel was growing impatient at the blonds' slow pace and decided to assist the younger of the two.

With Axels pants finally discarded on the floor, the elder teen smashed his lips against Roxas'. Being no stranger to Roxas' room Axel reached out to the old oak, nightstand and grabbed the ever so familiar bottle from one of the drawers, without parting from Roxas' lips. Breaking the heated kiss Axel looked at Roxas with adoring eyes. Wide, sparkling cerulean orbs met gleaming, feline emeralds.

"You ready baby?" Axel asked while indicating to the small, sticky bottle of lube.

"Wait…." Roxas' voice was shaky and full of nerves.

"What… what's the matter; have I done anything wrong?!" Axel was quick to respond, hints of worry notable in his trembling voice. The blond could not help but laugh at the redheads' response.

"No, don't be silly babe." Roxas' voice became husky as he continued to address the redhead on top of him. "I was just wondering if maybe...I could top this time." He waited for the male to respond, a tad uneasy as the silence continued. Now it was Axels' turn to laugh at the expense of his lover. Climbing off of Roxas, Axel lay down on his back and looked at the confused teen across from him and raised his fingers in a 'come here' motion;

"Come and get me then." The short delay in their endeavors did nothing to kill the sexual atmosphere. The now relieved teen crawled over to his waiting partner; he had dreamt of this moment since he and the redhead first expressed their attraction to one another, and it was finally going to become reality. As he climbed on top of the breathless male, Roxas took the ever so important bottle of lube out of his hands. First Roxas lubed up two of his fingers and placed them at the puckered entrance before him. Looking down at the teen, Roxas barely saw the nod of his head to indicate that he was ready. Within seconds Roxas' slender fingers were thrusting in and out of the boy using fast and firm strokes. Arching into the touches, Axel groaned with pleasure. A third slippery digit joined the two. Roxas increasingly drove his digits deeper and deeper. Suddenly Axel screamed out his loves name. Roxas smirked as he knew that he must have hit the redheads' prostate. Axel wanted Roxas now. He could not bear it any longer, so he detached himself from Roxas' fingers.

"Wha…" The confused blond could not finish as the anxious redhead placed a slim finger over his plump lips. Roxas being in such a kinky state slowly sucked on the finger presented to him, he then picked up the pace and varied the pressures with his tongue. It was safe to say that Axel wanted this bad but his Roxy was making it extremely hard for him not to cum there and then. After the mind numbing pleasure of the suck job on his finger ended, Axel squirted a reasonable amount of the sticky substance in to his hand and began to rub the substance slowly all over Roxas' throbbing member. Roxas eyes widened at the pleasure of the slow, tantalizing strokes. If it was possible Roxas became more turned on at the short lived show. With no communication Roxas aligned himself at Axels opening; slowly he edged himself deeper and deeper within the unfamiliar space. When he was fully sheathed, the blond noticed the look of delight that adorned Axels face. Overtaken by the pleasure of the warm, tight walls that now surrounded his erect member, Roxas found himself incapable of moving. Axel, being the impatient being he was, grabbed Roxas firmly on the rear and bucked up his hips. Now that certainly got Roxas moving.

The blond took the hint and began thrusting in and out of Axel, first slowly as he got used to the unfamiliar act and then fastening up the pace as Axels' delicious purrs of delight spurred him on.

It seemed that the redhead was incapable of holding back as the petite blond continued to inflict mass amounts of pleasure through his entire body.

"Ahhh Rox....ahh."

"You like that baby! Ahhh God Axel, ah!" Roxas was showing a different side to himself and Axel was certainly enjoying this confident, reckless and adventurous side to him, he may have to come out and play a little more often, Axel thought to himself.

Roxas was extremely close to the edge; he would not be able to last much longer. With this in mind he reached out and gingerly grabbed Axels' neglected member. As Roxas began pumping away in time with his thrusts, he could feel himself ready for release. The feeling of ecstasy and the wave of ultimate pleasure was nearing both of the panting, exhausted males. Axel was the first to be relieved, screaming his lovers name as he felt the wave of extreme satisfaction wash over him, his seed shooting out in three squirts, landing on his chest and coating Roxas' hand. With one final thrust, Roxas also reached his end meekly shrieking the redheads name over and over. Collapsing on top of Axel officially spent, Roxas could not muster up the energy to pull himself out of the redhead. Finally making the effort to detach himself from his boyfriend, Roxas let a gasp slip from the loss of contact. Now lying in each other's arms, both utterly content and worn they felt so complete and never wanted the moment to reach an end.

"Well, that was…different. Good different mind!" Axel was quick to correct himself; the last thing he wanted was an angry Roxas on his hands.

"I know exactly what you mean Axie." Roxas stated breathlessly, still reeling from the act of love and commitment that just took place.

"As cheesy as this may sound, it wasn't just sex ya know? It was…God I'm gonna sound like such a girl when I say this but it was love making and until just a moment ago I never understood the concept of it all."

Strangely Axel was actually telling the truth. He would overhear Demyx and Zexion's conversations and he would genuinely get confused at the raw emotions embedded. He felt like he and Roxas had faced the final hurdle in terms of knowing each other through in and throughout, there was nothing they could not do as long as they had one another.

_Speaking fluently in words we made our separately but understand is sweet, more importantly to me no one stands out physically it's the things you speak and the ways to which a man thinks of these things are so enjoined means we can talk constantly, never shy in trying out new things and passion seems so interesting endlessly so forget about where your meant to be and come spend the day or two with me, pretend were free.._

After finally finding the disrupting phone amongst the discarded items of clothing, Axel glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"What Marly?"

"Oh and hello to you too Mister grumpy pants! I was only wondering if you and your lover boy up there wanted some of the takeout leftover seeing as the dreadful noises have seemed to come to an end. Yes, don't think we never heard! All I have to say is that I never knew lil ole Roxie had it in 'im!" The flower obsessed male could not help but chuckle at the memories of the noises that emitted from the upstairs bedroom, his heavily layered candy floss hair bouncing as he continued to laugh.

"I think that's enough now ey? And dreadful noises I'll give you dreadful noises, you bloody hypocrite. Everything that leaves your blooming lips is a dreadful noise!!"

"Erm, yes...Well...There's plenty of takeout leftover if you little lovebirds want some. Oh, one last thing, are you two like a couple? 'Cause if you are Luxord owes me big time! You see me and him made this huge bet right that-"

"Whatever, bye Marly!" And with that said Axel hung up the phone and threw it back amongst the unwanted items of clothing, leaving a very un-amused Marluxia muttering at how some people are so rude. Taking his place back on the bed next to the warm, tanned body of his lover a contented sigh passed his lips. Even though he was curious to know whether he and the blond were in a relationship or not he let the thought fly by, just wanting to embrace the time he and Roxas was able to spend together.

Not even bothered about the impromptu phone call Roxas snuggled further into the redheads' slim yet muscular chest.

"This right here is all I want. You and me it seems like we're just meant to be." Usually Roxas had issues with voicing his feelings and emotions but when he was around Axel he let his guard down and in a strange way he enjoyed it. Giving in to sleep, Roxas slowly drifted away to the land of the Nod. Feeling the younger's breath hitch on his neck, Axel looked down at the sleeping bundle within his arms and let a wide, cheesy grin take over his face. One look at the boy gave Axel warm, fuzzy feelings that he never even knew he had in him. Picking up a red fleece blanket that had fell off of the bed during some point; the redhead draped the blanket over the snoozing teen. Despite feeling the urge to sleep himself, Axel continued to stare at the beautiful, sleeping Angel.

A/NI could not help but put a bit of Marluxia in this, I love him too much! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I will be most thankful for reviews! =D


End file.
